A Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT)-based communication system, which has been proposed as one of multimedia transmission technologies for providing multimedia services, uses a separate protocol, for example, a Resource reSerVation Protocol (RSVP), in a process for allocating resources for particular traffic. The RSVP reserves relevant resources by using a predetermined representative value, for example, a peak rate, a sustainable rate, or the like.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining an example of a case where resources are allocated by using an RSVP in a typical MMT-based communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, for convenience of description, consideration is given to a case where multimedia services that an MMT-based communication system provides include traffics 1, 2, and 3 respectively corresponding to a total of three media data. At this time, when resources are allocated by using the RSVP, it may be considered that predetermined representative values, such as A1 to A3, are preset for the respective traffics. Here, the total sum of the representative values of the traffics is represented as A, and the representative value has the unit of [bps].